Thor: Matters Concerning Kings and Queens
by Aki0Storyteller0
Summary: The Asgardians once saved Earth and many other worlds in the universe, but what if they had had help? The Amadians were and still are their greatest ally. So see what happens when the Amadian Princesses are pulled into the events of the movie, THOR.
1. It Begins

**_(Disclaimer: The author and her co-author do not own Thor or the movie's characters. (If we did they would not do what they are supposed to be doing *wink*))_**

**_(A/N: Thank you, lovely readers for reading this story! I hope you enjoy it. We are following the movie's plot as best as we can. Also, the next chapter will not be posted until we get some reviews. Feedback is nice and very helpful.)_**

* * *

**Thor:**

**Matters Concerning Kings and Queens**

**Chapter 1:**

**It begins**

It was a typical night in the desert of New Mexico just outside of the small town of Puente Antiguo; the sky was lit by thousands of stars and the sun had set long ago. Jane Foster, her assistant – Darcy, and her good friend – Erik Selvig were out for research on some phenomenon involving outer space.

"Wait for it." Jane said to Erik when he shot her a disbelieving look.

"Can I turn on the radio?" Darcy asked from the driver's seat.

"No." Jane called from the roof opening. Jane and Erik were part way through said opening.

"Jane you can't keep doing this." Erik stated.

"The last seventeen occurrences have been predictable to the second." Jane started.

"Jane, you're an astrophysicist, not some storm chaser." Erik softly scolded.

"I'm telling you, there's a connection," Jane interrupted, "between these atmospheric disturbances and my research. Erik, I wouldn't have asked you to fly out here if I wasn't absolutely sure."

"Jane?" Darcy asked to grab the attention of the one person that controlled if she got credit or not for college. "I think you want to see this." Darcy turned to face Jane and Erik, who had returned back inside the vehicle.

"What is that?" Jane asked as she looked at what could only have been the start of an odd occurrence that would change their lives. Jane and Erik moved back to the roof opening for a better look.

"I thought you said it was a subtle aurora!" Erik said in surprise, though he would never admit it.

Jane yelled to Darcy, "Go!" Darcy started the car and off they sped, "Get closer."

"Right. Good one." Darcy snapped, voice dripping sarcasm, to which Jane told her to 'go' again as she tried to video tape the whole thing. Jane was happy and laughing, but as soon as the phenomenon acted like a tornado and connected with the ground, all happiness and laughter were gone. As they entered the twister, Darcy tried to get them back outside it.

"What are you doing?" Jane yelled over the wind at Darcy.

"I am not dying for six college credits!" Darcy shouted back, only to find herself fighting with Jane for the wheel. The next thing Jane, Darcy, and Erik saw were two figures: one to the right of the car and one in front of them. While the people within the vehicle screamed, they turned the wheel in an attempt to avoid the figure in front of them; this resulted in both figures being hit by the vehicle. When the car finally came to the end of its spinning, Jane and Darcy shared a few looks before rushing to check on the two, now injured, figures; Erik quickly followed.

"I think that was legally your fault." Darcy stated.

"Get the first aid kit." Jane ordered. "Do me a favor and don't be dead." Jane said to the man, who had hit the passenger side window; while Erik went to check on the girl, who had been hit by the front of the car and was lying on her back, holding her side. "Please."

"You ok?" Erik asked as he kneeled at her side.

"Do I look 'ok' to you?" The girl hissed out through gritted teeth. "Who's the other idiot?" she nodded in the other injured person's direction.

"Where did they come from?" Jane asked.

* * *

"Once, mankind accepted a simple truth, that they were not alone in this universe. Some worlds man believed to be home to their gods. Others, they knew to fear. From a realm of cold and darkness came the Frost Giants, threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age. But humanity would not face this threat alone. Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of their own world. The cost was great. In the end, their king fell. And the source of their power was taken from them. With the last great war ended, we withdrew from the other worlds and returned home to the Realm Eternal, Asgard. Here we remain as a beacon of hope, shining out across the stars. And though we have fallen into man's myths and legends, it was Asgard and its warriors that brought peace to the universe." Odin Allfather, King of Asgard, led his sons and the daughters of his greatest ally through the weapons' vault of Asgard and told them of times of old. "But the day will come," he directed this to his sons, "when one of you will have to defend that peace." Then talking to the young ladies, "And maybe one of you as well." Thor's and Loki's heads just barely reached their Father's shoulders.

* * *

_**(A/N: I know this chapter wasn't very long and I apologize, but the other chapters will most likely be the same length or close to it just so as to be uniform.)**_


	2. A Tale of the Past and an Old Tradition

**(Disclaimer: The authors don't own Thor.)**

**(A/N: Sorry it's been so long since this story has been updated.)**

**Thor:**

**Matters Concerning Kings and Queens**

**Chapter 2:**

**A Tale of the Past and an Old Tradition**

"Do the Frost Giants still live?" Loki and Inari asked in union as Thor and Mina stared at them. Loki and Inari at this point in time were the same height, while Kaminari was slightly taller than Thor.

"When I'm king," Thor said with his hand over his heart and an almost smug look upon his face and Loki looking at him with disdain, "I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all!" He pretended to be killing the "monsters" and received a small snort from the princesses who were trying to find their laughter. "Just as you did, Father." Kaminari rolled her eyes and whispered something to her sister, making her laugh a little too loud and quickly hide her face as Thor shot her a dirty look.

"A wise king, or queen, never seeks out war." Odin spoke as he made eye contact with each of them. "But he, or she, must always be ready for it." They watched as the Allfather walked past them on his way back to the rest of the palace, before the boys shared a look and rushed to catch up to him and take his hands. The girls just watched them before following at a slower pace, easily showing the grace they had been taught.

"I'm ready, Father." Thor said.

"So am I," said Loki.

"Only one of you can ascend to the throne." Odin stated after squeezing both his sons' hands. "But both of you were born to be kings."

"Yeah, right," Mina muttered to herself as she slowed to walk at the back of the group.

* * *

Always in the shadows never in the light; Inari, the troublemaker, the mischievous one, the one no one wanted; she sighed, adjusting her green robes, pulling them tighter around herself as a sudden gust of wind blew, chilling her to the bone. She was waiting outside the palace, near the stables, for _him_ to appear. She didn't have to wait long before he materialized, "Inari, you came." He said with a smile.

She smiled back, "Of course I came." She let out a small giggle, "What have you summoned me for, my dear friend?"

"To offer a bit of fun, really, to ruin our siblings' day," he smiled, mischievously, as he looked down at her; he was much taller than her.

A gleeful smirk graced her lips as she replied, "Alright, Loki, tell me more."

* * *

Mina, now a woman, was pacing in front of the doors that lead into the throne room of the palace; her family, her Mother – the Queen, her Father – the King, and her little sister awaited her inside. Mina couldn't believe that two full months had passed since she was sent to Midgard for her test. For the final part of her test, she would need to greet her family as if they were strangers, then and only then could she treat them as family and they her; she would also have to speak and act as if she were a modern mortal of Midgard.

"Madam?" a guard tried to grasp her attention, "It is time." Mina took a deep breath before nodding her head and heading in the direction of the large, double doors. They looked and moved sideways like any traditional styled Japanese paper doors, but were made of metal and fabric so strong any creature would have trouble breaking through. As the doors opened, Mina swept some of her long, ebony hair over her shoulder. A sigh escaped her as she made the long trek to the throne that stood at the far side of the huge room that appeared to be made of gold. A beautiful, deep purple carpet stretched to the length of the room, but not the width; it was wide enough for three people to walk side-by-side.

When Mina made it to the throne, she wanted to bow in the traditional way she had been taught, but knew she could not this time. Mina looked to the faces of those at the throne, starting with the woman seated properly upon the throne; she was tall, as tall as Kaminari, and shared the same silky, ebony hair as Kaminari. She was beautiful; she was Amaterasu Allmother, the Queen of Ama, Mina's mother. Amaterasu was dressed in traditional robes that were of royal colors with a lovely crown placed on her head. To her left, standing next to the throne, was Kaminari's father, Futsu-Nushi-No-Kami, the King of Ama; he too had Mina's hair, and he was handsome. He was dress like his wife with a smaller crown upon his head. To the Allmother's right, sitting on the arm of the throne, was Inari, Kaminari's sister; Nari was dressed in a yellow and red tube-top with a red kimono top with yellow designs overtop both showing the tattoos that lined her collar bone, a golden colored skirt with a yellow and green obi that had golden strings hanging from it, flowing around her form was a light green and highly transparent shawl, and in her black hair with it's odd green highlights there was a simple but pretty little hair ornament shaped like a wing with a small flower that fit nicely into the twists in her hair.


End file.
